All Roads Lead To You
by stateofchandra
Summary: Alexis Hartling, better known as Lexie Love, decides to 'keep moving forward' and advises her best friend Cody Runnels to do the same. Little do they know, all the roads that they'll take will eventually lead them to each other. Cody Rhodes/OC


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cody Rhodes/Runnels; if he was mine, do you think I would even bother writing this story? Anyway, the other Superstars and the Divas that will be mentioned in this story own themselves. And oh, Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns the WWE. The only things that I own are: this story, its original characters and its plot. Steal it and I'm going to have to give you the Disaster Kick.

* * *

**WWE has come to terms on the release of WWE SmackDown Diva Lexie Love as of today, May 7, 2012. WWE wishes Lexie the best in all of her future endeavors.**

Cody immediately turned his laptop off when he finished reading the news of Alexis' release on the official website of the WWE. He didn't saw it coming at all. Her match against Rosa Mendes last week on SmackDown was phenomenal and so was her match against Maxine two weeks ago on Superstars. He was expecting that maybe she'll finally get the push that she deserves and might even win the WWE Divas title soon. The news basically ruined his Monday and the rest of his week.

Getting off of his bed, Cody grabbed his phone from the nightstand and got out of his hotel room. He dialed Alexis' number but she wasn't picking up. Alexis was sharing a room with April Mendez, who is better known as AJ Lee. Their room was just a floor above his so Cody decided to take the stairs instead of riding the elevator. A few minutes later, he made it to the girls' hotel room. He knocked on the door three times and April opened it after a few minutes. Cody smirked at her and she smiled at him.

"Hey April, is Alexis there?" Cody asked, trying to look inside the room.

"Uhh... she left last night, Cody." April bit her lower lip.

Cody's eyes widened. "What? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding you, Cody," April replied, sighing. "Why don't you come in and see for yourself?"

Stepping out of the doorway, April watched Cody as he stepped inside the hotel room that she previously shared with Alexis. He can't believe what he's seeing. The bed across April's was empty and was neatly made, as if no one was even there. Was Alexis really gone? Where is she now? Cody was starting to get worried. He tried to call Alexis again, but he cancelled the call when he saw something tucked under the fluffy white pillow. Cody tossed the pillow on the floor and he heard April asking him why he just did that. He almost didn't hear her because his attention was on the envelope he just found. Picking it up from the bed, he stared at it. His name was written in Alexis' familiar cursive handwriting in the middle of the envelope. Cody turned it around and opened the letter. His hands were shaking as he unfolded the scented paper. When the letter was finally opened, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the emotions that was going to overwhelm him when he finishes reading the letter.

_Dear Cody,_

_By the time you find this letter, you probably already know that I've been released by the company. I'm so sorry if you had to find out via WWE's website. It was my choice to be future endeavored, because I want a brand new start. You know what they say - keep moving forward. And that's exactly what I'm doing. Please do the same for me. You have a bright future ahead of you, don't stop for anything.  
_

_Love, Alexis_

_P.S. __D__on't worry about me too much, I can handle myself. _  


Cody read Alexis' letter for one more time and eventually he found himself shedding a few tears. What did she exactly mean by 'moving forward'? It had always been her dream to become a professional female wrestler and work for the WWE, but what happened? He quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen on his cheeks with the back of his hand and folded the letter. He put it back inside the cream-colored envelope and he shoved the envelope in the back pocket of his pants. On his way out, Cody nodded at April. She nodded back and didn't say a word. It was April's first time to see Cody cry and she felt pity for him. Alexis should've said goodbye to him properly instead of just leaving him a letter. The question that's inside Cody's mind right now is also the question that was in April's head; where is Alexis and where exactly is she going?

* * *

**Author's** **note:**_ If you haven't read my Cody Rhodes one-shot Stuck At A Crossroads, then you should definitely read it! But if you don't want to, it's fine since it won't affect this story much anyway. I apologize if this was a bit short; I just want to test it out and see if you guys actually want to see more of it. So yeah, be kind and leave a review? :) xx**  
**_


End file.
